


ESPP

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: Fate/Zero 金枪警探X法医1.会有案件描写，都不是那种高智商推理剧，高端的玩不来。2.会出现原创路人角色。3.会有对尸体和解剖过程的描写。作者非专业人士，如有错误还请谅解。4.有灵异情节。5.考虑到考据以及描写的难度，文中的城市是虚构的城市。6.ESP是超感官直觉的意思，标题是“超感官知觉搭档”的缩写。





	1. 丢失的心脏#1

　　黑色爱唯欧减速驶进停车场，转弯时轮胎溅起了水泥地面上的积水。迪尔姆德将爱车精准地停在车位上，熄了火，下车关上车门之前，抬头看了一眼十一月初因为接连几日的降雨而灰暗沉闷的天空。  
　　他锁好车门，走向不远处那幢灰白色外墙的建筑。他的同事有时称这座建筑为“铁盒子”，它的主体看起来就像两个叠在一起的鞋盒；显然设计师在设计它的时候没有动用太多的艺术细胞，或者他认为警察局的大楼需要给人以严肃和稳重的印象，造型过于时髦会令人缺乏安全感。不管怎样，它倒是很适合这座小城。  
　　西维尔葛雷（SilverGray）市位于弗吉尼亚州，距离华盛顿特区差不多半天多一点的路程。人口约有9万，算是个繁荣的地方。迪尔姆德已经在这里工作了两年。  
　　他走进市警察局，经过前台，穿过走廊，一路与刚来上班的和还没下班的巡警打着招呼。乘电梯来到四楼，路过凶杀组办公室的玻璃墙时，他隐约觉得气氛有些不大对头。之前三天他都在休假，期间并没有从新闻上看到有什么案子发生。  
　　走廊尽头是法医办公室，比起其他办公室稍显小了些，也不是由玻璃墙隔断的；办公室门上的磨砂玻璃贴着“法医办公室”的字样，推开门，正对门的窗前有一张背向窗子的办公桌，是“头儿的位置”，不过并没有人使用它；另外有五张标准办公桌，两张靠墙，三张并排放在房间中央，每张桌子上都堆着纸张、拍纸簿、档案袋、文具、杂志、报纸、外卖单、一次性纸杯、相框之类的私人物品，甚至还有前一天吃完没有扔掉的外卖盒。远离大门的最里面那面墙边有张长沙发，上面有一个抱枕和一条薄毛毯，他们经常在彻夜工作之后躺在这里休息。墙上钉着的挂钩上挂着几件白大褂和印有POLICE字样的黄色雨衣，一旁的大金属档案柜上贴着备忘纸条。这里似乎从这幢建筑建成的那一天开始就是这副乱七八糟的样子，从来没有整洁过；这是十几年间在这里供职的法医们的共同成果。现在这里的正式法医算上迪尔姆德在内只有两个人，还有一个法医解剖室的助手，他们通常没有时间关心办公室的整洁，更何况三个人都是单身汉，乱一些似乎也说得过去。  
　　迪尔姆德走过墙边那两张雷和龙之介的办公桌，习惯性地扫了一眼贴在墙上的已经陈旧泛黄、印着“MORTUI VIVOS DOCENT（让死者告诉生者）”字样的小幅横条海报，来到办公室中央自己的桌子旁坐下。他刚把车钥匙扔进抽屉里，电话就响了起来；他接起电话，听筒里传来凶杀组探长伊斯坎达尔低沉的声音：“到下面来，有活儿了。”  
　　伊斯坎达尔向来是个开朗的大嗓门，一旦他用这种低沉严肃的声音说话，准是有什么不太好的事情发生了。  
　　不过需要他们这些凶杀组的侦探和法医解决的事情又能是什么好事呢。  
　　“马上就来。”迪尔姆德回答。  
　　警局的地下一层是解剖室和临时停尸间，实验室则在六楼。地下的走廊就像医院的走廊一样干净而明亮，飘荡着消毒水和一丝停尸房的味道。迪尔姆德来到这里时已经脱掉了黑色夹克，换上了白大褂，脖子上戴着身份卡，胸前的口袋里永远别着两支水笔和一副眼镜。  
　　他走进解剖室时，助手雨生龙之介正将放着黑色尸袋的平板担架推到解剖台边，伊斯坎达尔和一个从没见过的年轻男人站在一旁；陌生人穿着警局的印有SGPD字样的深蓝色外套，大概是调查协助人员一类的。  
　　“这是件什么案子？”迪尔姆德问道，来到解剖台前。他发觉到那个陌生男人的目光一直紧跟着他，便也抬头直视回去。  
　　伊斯坎达尔注意到了，在那人的肩膀上重重拍了一下，像是想要把他推到迪尔姆德面前似的，可是他却纹丝未动。要知道这在身高超过两米、肌肉像个健美先生一般的探长的臂力下可是相当了不起的。  
　　“这是吉尔伽美什，你休假期间从华盛顿调来的，凶杀组的新警探。”伊斯坎达尔介绍道，“这是我们的法医迪尔姆德。”  
　　新来的警探向迪尔姆德走近两步。他的身高与迪尔姆德差不多，也许比他矮上两厘米；警局的外套里面穿着一身黑色西装，显得身材修长，甚至有些瘦。他的发色是很纯粹的金色，相貌英俊，而且年轻得像是个刚从警校毕业的学生。当迪尔姆德在近处看清他的眼睛时吃了一惊，他的虹膜是红色的，与伊斯坎达尔那种偏红的棕色眼睛不同，是纯正的、如同宝石和火焰一般鲜艳的红色。  
　　但是看来这家伙的性格和外表正好相反，不然发现了他那一身西装是纪梵希的迪尔姆德大概会觉得这个世界太不公平。吉尔伽美什向迪尔姆德懒洋洋地伸出手来，神情里带着几分漫不经心，甚至没说你好。  
　　迪尔姆德伸手握住他的手，迅速且毫不拖泥带水地一摇，然后立刻松开了手，转向黑色的尸袋：“让我们看看吧。”  
　　龙之介拉开拉链。一个白人女性惨白而有些肮脏的面容出现在尸袋之中，淡金色的卷发乱糟糟地贴在脸颊上；然后是沾着干涸血迹的脖子和锁骨，接着显露出来的胸口上有一个很大的开放性损伤，几乎就是一个黑乎乎的大洞，肋骨参差的断茬从薄薄的肌肉下戳了出来，那洞中乍看之下空无一物。  
　　“天啊。”迪尔姆德叹了口气。  
　　“身份不明，”伊斯坎达尔换上了严肃的表情，“今早五点左右，一个货车司机在23号公路旁的沟里发现了她。”  
　　迪尔姆德接过他递来的文件夹。照片从各个角度呈现了现场的景象，他翻看着，点了点头。这会是件麻烦的案子，他想，麻烦，而且严重。在公路边发现尸体的大多数情况都是抛尸案，不是第一现场，物证很少并且难以搜寻，这给案件的侦办带来了难度。他见过这种案子，而且还不算少，但这是第一次看到被挖走了心脏的尸体。  
　　“这里交给你了。”伊斯坎达尔说，“又是漫长的一天啊。”  
　　虽然叹着气，探长的语气倒是很积极。这正是这位壮汉难能可贵的地方，他很少消沉，从不气馁，擅长鼓舞人心，是个很好的领导者。  
　　在伊斯坎达尔这样说着话时，新来的警探对他们的对话漠不关心地从衣袋里掏出一支棒棒糖，剥掉糖纸塞进了嘴里。迪尔姆德几乎被他这个举动惹怒了——他倒不是惊讶这个人居然能这么自然地在尸体面前吃东西，他们这些警察和法医可不敢说从没干过类似的事——而是他对解剖室这个“地盘”上的整洁在意到了几乎犯强迫症的地步，他无法忍受有和解剖无关的垃圾掉在地上或者随便什么地方。  
　　不过棒棒糖纸至少比香烟灰好一点儿。虽然吉尔伽美什并没有表现出想把糖纸扔在地上的举动，迪尔姆德还是对他伸出了手：“给我。”  
　　吉尔伽美什鼓着腮帮子一脸疑惑地看着他。  
　　“糖纸。”  
　　吉尔伽美什把糖纸塞进迪尔姆德摊开的手掌里，迪尔姆德转身把它扔进了套着黑色塑胶袋的垃圾桶。当他回过身来时，注意到吉尔伽美什正眯着眼睛，以一种带有研究意味的神情看着自己，然后一言不发，转身先离开了。  
　　“哎呀。”伊斯坎达尔说。“别在意，这家伙是不怎么好相处，但是相当能干啊。熟悉了之后你就会发现他其实挺不错的。”  
　　迪尔姆德点了点头，拿过一件一次性外科手术服穿上；他的注意力已经转移到了眼前的工作上。从事这样的职业教会他不去从表面上评判一个人，如果在以后的接触中发现吉尔伽美什真的是他不会应付的那种人，绕路走就好。  
　　伊斯坎达尔离开解剖室去开始他的工作。迪尔姆德戴上眼镜——一副黑边框平光镜，有些老气，这是他做常规解剖时的习惯——然后抽出一双橡胶手套戴上，和龙之介一起把尸体移到解剖台上。  
　　“这一点都不漂亮。”龙之介看着死者胸口那个大洞，颇为惋惜似地说。  
　　这个年轻的东方人是个非常出色的法医助手，对工作热情，总是带着一股开朗又无忧无虑的劲头，似乎不知疲倦。他对人体器官有着非同一般的痴迷，迪尔姆德有时甚至会怀疑他学习法医学的动机。但是这世界上怪人很多，既然他把这种爱好用在了好的地方，又有什么关系呢。  
　　龙之介给尸体采集指纹，迪尔姆德开始做外部检查。通常，尸体在送到解剖室时，犯罪现场调查员已经取走了死者身上所有物证和能作为线索的细小微粒、纤维、各种各样的残留物；但保险起见，法医总要再仔细检查一次，以免还有微小的线索被忽略。不过在犯罪现场调查组组长韦伯的指挥下，这种情况很少发生。  
　　死者是白人女性，身高166厘米，体型偏瘦，三十岁左右，淡金色的长发凌乱、潮湿，沾着一些血，还有泥土和草叶的碎屑；左侧额头有击打后的瘀伤，是某种带有圆角的小东西造成的；脖子上有勒痕，勒沟水平状绕过脖子一周；右侧小臂外侧和手掌有擦伤，右膝膝盖挫伤淤血。他们翻过尸体检查背部和尸斑，由龙之介给这些伤痕和其他印痕、尸斑拍照记录。  
　　迪尔姆德翻开尸体的眼皮，死者的眼睛是灰蓝色的。角膜轻度浑浊，结膜有出血点，这一点符合勒颈窒息的特征；然后他用检查灯查看了鼻腔和口腔。与此同时，龙之介测量了直肠温度。  
　　他们开始解剖。迪尔姆德接过龙之介递过来的解剖刀，在尸体上做Y字切口。先从左肩下方下刀至胸前的创口，再从右肩下刀至胸前的创口，再由创口下方笔直划过腹部，绕过肚脐，直到耻骨上方；然后用解剖刀去除皮肤下的一些组织和脂肪，将皮肤翻起，暴露出内脏。  
　　她的心脏被以相当拙劣的手法摘除，伤口皮肤及部分内脏组织缺失，但是结合与尸体一同送来的、在现场发现的部分皮肤，仍然可以看出伤口和皮肤上的切创痕迹，凶手使用的应该是切肉刀一类的刀具；这种刀具在每个家庭的厨房中都可以见到。肋骨乱七八糟，但断口整齐，显然凶手用各种切割工具手忙脚乱了一阵子之后掌握了要领，也许最后是用园艺剪剪断的。死者的面部和内脏并未显现出勒颈窒息死亡的征象，迪尔姆德相信她死于切断心脏上方主动脉的第一刀；这一刀最深且最用力，刺入主动脉弓，割裂上腔静脉，在内脏及脊椎上留下明显的刺创痕迹。  
　　迪尔姆德看过很多尸体，能从尸体和现场的情况上得知他们在死前经历过怎样的挣扎、然后怎样死去；缓慢的或者迅速的。他知道甚至在凶手剪她的肋骨时她也仍然活着，因为被勒颈而短暂昏迷，这让他感到周身寒冷。枪击、刺杀、勒毙、自杀、暴力致死、高度腐烂的尸体，这些他都见过，但还从没见过一个这样的受害者，活生生地失去了身体中央最重要的东西，在它被割离出她的胸腔的前一刻，它还在跳动呢。  
　　然后他检查了她的胃，她的最后一餐是鸡肉卷、一些烤土豆和豌豆。内脏看起来都很正常，迪尔姆德保留了组织样本，局里的实验室只能进行简单的血液分析，如果有必要的话，这些组织样本将会送到州立犯罪实验室或者FBI实验室检验毒物及药物反应。  
　　他们沉默地工作着，迪尔姆德心情沉重，所以没有像往常那样与助手讨论案情，做出一些猜测；至于龙之介呢，他与迪尔姆德一起工作时向来没有他与雷一起工作时话多，但今天也确实安静得不同以往。

　　迪尔姆德回到办公室整理档案写报告时已经是傍晚了。中午什么东西都没吃，但他一点胃口都没有，倒是喝了不少咖啡。隔壁凶杀组办公室空无一人，重案组已经成立，现在大家都在四处奔忙。接近九点钟时伊斯坎达尔来了电话，说第一次会议在明早十点，意味着迪尔姆德今晚可以回家。他整理好报告，伸了个懒腰，穿上外套打算离开时，发现自家大门的钥匙和ID卡一起忘在了楼下。  
　　地下空无一人，迪尔姆德的脚步声空洞而规律地回响着，走廊里的灯光苍白明亮，冰冷而毫无生气。他推开解剖室的门，没有开灯，而是站在门边，借着走廊的灯光在门边的桌子上摸索着。  
　　他感到有人在解剖室里。  
　　他向黑暗中看去，借着微弱的光亮，解剖室中的物品显现出各自的轮廓；在房间中央，解剖台旁边，确实站着一个人影。  
　　迪尔姆德向房间中走了两步，眯起眼睛想看清楚那个人，以为龙之介像自己一样回来取忘在这里的东西，问道：“龙之介，是你吗？”  
　　回答他的是一声幽远的、若有似无的叹息，从前方的暗处传来，声音不大，却好像立刻填满了这个空间，在四壁间回荡开去。一阵低低的啜泣声紧跟而来，像是拉长的呻吟一样渐渐减弱，最后拖着余音消失了。迪尔姆德顿时感到脖子上的寒毛都竖了起来，头皮发麻。  
　　在他还无法开口说话、拿不定主意是不是该上前查看是否有人在恶作剧时，那个人影向前走了一步，进入了稍微明亮一些的光线中；迪尔姆德脚下一滑，甚至没注意到自己已经紧贴在了墙上。  
　　今天躺在他的解剖台上的年轻女人站在那里，穿着看不出颜色的薄外套和牛仔裤，淡金色的头发上满是污泥和血迹。她低着头，看着胸口上那个鲜血淋漓的大洞，好像不明白发生了什么一样用双手摸索着那个伤口。然后她抬起头来，惨白的脸好像在黑暗中发着磷光，迪尔姆德甚至能看清她凹陷的两颊与眼睛下的黑眼圈。她看着迪尔姆德，似乎想说什么，但张开口之后只是窒息般地抽噎了一声，又向前摇摇晃晃地迈了一步。  
　　上帝啊，别过来，迪尔姆德闭上了眼睛，疯狂地在心中默念，去你该去的地方吧，这里可算不上什么好地方——  
　　耳边传来轻微的“啪”地一声，迪尔姆德几乎跳了起来；他慌乱之中想要转身冲向门口，却一脚踢在了一条人腿上，然后听到近处传来一个有些愠怒的声音：“你在干什么？”  
　　迪尔姆德惊魂未定地睁开眼睛，看到吉尔伽美什站在他的身边，正皱眉瞪着他。  
　　刚才那声响是吉尔伽美什开灯的声音，迪尔姆德立刻向解剖台看去，没有人站在那里，解剖室还是他离开前的那个样子。他开始怀疑自己刚才是不是产生了幻觉。  
　　“怎么回事？”吉尔伽美什问道，语气已经开始不耐烦了。  
　　“没什么。”迪尔姆德回答，他的目光正越过解剖室另一侧的双开门，试图从狭窄的长条形玻璃上看进隔壁漆黑的停尸间；然后他转向吉尔伽美什：“你来这里有什么事吗？”  
　　吉尔伽美什再次眯起眼睛看着迪尔姆德，就好像在仔细研究他似的。然后他说：“明早十点开会。死者的身份已经确认了。”  
　　听到死者身份确认的话，迪尔姆德不禁又瞄了一眼解剖台。“是吗？开会时间伊斯坎达尔已经告诉我了。”  
　　“你在看什么？”吉尔伽美什有些感兴趣地问道，也将目光转向解剖台，来回扫视着。  
　　“没什么。我只是回来找钥匙。”迪尔姆德回答，从桌子上拿起一串钥匙和ID卡：“好了，走吧。”  
　　吉尔伽美什没再追问。他跟着迪尔姆德走进走廊，两手插在裤子口袋里。  
　　真是奇怪，迪尔姆德想。他已经有十年没见过这些东西了。  
　　是的，他能看到幽灵，或者鬼魂，这一类的东西。从很小的时候开始，但看到的不多。最早的记忆是在费城时，他还不到十岁，住在一幢漂亮的老房子里，经常看到一个陌生男人徘徊在各个房间。不知为什么，那时他就清楚地知道那不是一个“人”，但也不太害怕，因为那幽灵似乎总是在人多的时候出现。后来他把这事告诉了父亲，于是他们搬了家。之后多年里他偶尔也会看到，通常是与它们擦肩而过时他才突然发觉，或者远远地看到有人满身是血地站在那里。他慢慢摸到了规律，当和特定的某个人待在一起时，他看到这些东西的几率会大大增加；比如说高中期间的一个同学，当他们毕业、不再见面之后他就再没有看到过；从他上次见到它们以来，差不多有十年了。  
　　他在这里工作了两年，从来没有见过幽灵。而今天——  
　　一个穿着墨绿色工作服的男人在前方几米之外的地方横穿过走廊，走进了一间清洁室。如果不是他那断了又向后扭曲着戳出一截尺骨的左胳膊，迪尔姆德肯定会以为他只是个清洁工。  
　　迪尔姆德一把拽住了身边吉尔伽美什的手臂，声音都嘶哑了起来：“你看到了吗？”  
　　“什么？”吉尔伽美什一脸莫名其妙。  
　　“刚才走过去的那个人！那个男人！”  
　　吉尔伽美什停下脚步。好像感染了迪尔姆德的紧张情绪似的，他表情紧绷地看着前面空荡荡的走廊，视线来回搜寻。  
　　“我刚才什么都没看到。”他平静地说，“并不是每个人看到的都是那种东西。”  
　　然后迪尔姆德突然明白过来了。  
　　“你也是，”迪尔姆德看着他，像是在看着另一个幽灵：“你也有这种特殊的能力，所以我才会在今天突然看到它们。”  
　　“没错。”吉尔伽美什恢复了那种漫不经心的神情，“你之前居然不知道吗？像你我这样的人，只有在另一个拥有特殊能力的人身边，才能使用自己的力量。”  
　　他把这说得好像是一种天赋，迪尔姆德看着他想道，他倒是宁可不去使用这种力量。  
　　“你家在哪？”  
　　“什么？”对这个突然抛来的问题，迪尔姆德一时没反应过来。  
　　“我问你家在哪。”吉尔伽美什又露出了不耐烦的表情，“你这种状态没法开车，我送你回去。”  
　　迪尔姆德现在只想离他远远的。虽然他不是什么胆小鬼，幽灵大概也无法对人做出什么实质性的危害，但你永远也无法对这种事情习惯起来。他想开口拒绝，但是发觉自己双手冰凉。他考虑了一下，然后回答：“红砖公寓，就是林肯街那幢，格拉斯公寓。”  
　　吉尔伽美什点了一下头表示知道。  
　　明早坐公交车来好了，走进停车场时迪尔姆德远远看着自己的爱唯欧想道，然后看到吉尔伽美什走向一辆白色卡宴。  
　　这可不是一个年轻警探买得起的车，这家伙不是个富二代就是中了彩票什么的。迪尔姆德在心里感叹。  
　　上车之后，迪尔姆德想起既然吉尔伽美什看不到幽灵，也就是说他和自己的能力并不相同。他曾经读过有关ESP和超心理学的书籍和论文，但始终对特异能力持将信将疑的态度，即使自己能看到鬼魂，他也认为那不过是经常性的运气不好罢了。可吉尔伽美什证实了这些都是真的，特异能力确实存在，能看到鬼魂属于其中一种。比起之前的惊恐，迪尔姆德似乎更为这个发现感到新奇；他好奇地问坐进驾驶席的吉尔伽美什：“你的特殊能力是什么？”  
　　吉尔伽美什瞥了他一眼，发动车子。  
　　“你会知道的。”他似笑非笑地说。

-TBC-


	2. 丢失的心脏#2

　　次日早晨，当迪尔姆德来到办公室时，死者的身份资料已经放在了他的桌子上。  
　　玛格丽特•伊尔森，32岁，本地人，儿童福利社会工作者。已婚，丈夫名叫罗伯特，做汽车销售的工作。在来上班的路上迪尔姆德就接到电话，告知他伊尔森先生会在上午来警局认尸，从11月3日到昨天晚上，罗伯特•伊尔森都在华盛顿出差，是首先被排除在嫌疑名单之外的人。  
　　迪尔姆德看着一张夹在死者档案中的生活照。她蹲在一排白色的木篱笆边，手中拿着花铲，似乎正在埋下什么花的种子；她抬头向上看着镜头，开心地笑着，露出洁白整齐的牙齿，阳光给这景象中的一切都铺上一层柔和的光晕，凝固在这张小纸片上。当你第一次见到一个人时面对的是他已经遇害的样子，是他已经失去了灵魂、记忆、肉体活动和运转的机能而最终剩下的空无一物的“东西”，这样充满着光明、笑容和平静生活的照片会让你感到美好和心酸。  
　　放在办公桌上的手机震动了两下，然后静止了。迪尔姆德看了一眼屏幕，立刻起身换上白大褂，离开办公室。  
　　在一楼安静的侧楼梯前他等到了罗伯特•伊尔森和凶杀组警探兰斯洛特。这位警探是个相当温和稳重的人，但是一旦手头有什么案子，他就变得不苟言笑，严肃的表情加上那超过一米九的身高和一头黑色长发，会让人觉得有点儿可怕；但是他却很容易就能取得别人的信任和好感，在凶杀组中，他在收集信息和询问证人方面很有一套。  
　　“这位是罗伯特•伊尔森先生。”兰斯洛特介绍，“这是法医迪尔姆德•奥迪纳。”  
　　伊尔森个子不算高，看起来也很单薄。他的金发修剪得很短，穿着清爽干净的夹克和牛仔裤，但脸色有些憔悴。他很礼貌地向迪尔姆德伸出手来，显然正在努力克制自己。迪尔姆德觉得虽然他的眼睛正看着自己，但是内心却不太明白自己为什么要到这儿来，为什么要站在这里，和一个法医握手。  
　　迪尔姆德向他问好，握了手之后再没说什么。这种时候最不需要的就是多余的话语，迪尔姆德带领他们走下楼梯，一路沉默着经过走廊，走进解剖室，来到停尸间。  
　　迪尔姆德抽出用于保存尸体的银色冷藏柜的抽屉，拉开尸袋的拉链，小心地让打开的开口停在尸体的锁骨位置，刚好不会露出那个可怕的伤口。  
　　伊尔森站在那里，起先好像没弄明白他正看着的是什么；然后他说了句“天啊”，摇着头从抽屉边退开，像是肚子上突然挨了一拳一样弯下了腰，颤抖着用一只手捂住了嘴，把溢出的呜咽都压抑在了手心里。兰斯洛特从后面扶住了他的肩膀。  
　　当迪尔姆德的目光跟随着这个不断后退想要远远离开冷藏柜的男人时，他又看到了前一晚出现在解剖室里的幽灵。玛格丽特•伊尔森的鬼魂正站在对面的墙边，安静地看着她悲伤的丈夫。她看起来和昨晚一样，仍然很糟糕，但是不再像昨夜那样哭泣。她表现出的安静是一种空洞的安宁，就好像她已经对一切都不再在乎了，也不再认识自己正看着的是谁一样。  
　　迪尔姆德僵硬地站着，看着伊尔森在他妻子幽灵的注视下哭泣。他不敢低头去看抽屉中的尸体，他有种错觉，就好像如果自己低头去看那张与正站在墙边的幽灵相同的脸，那尸体的眼睛就会突然睁开，毫无生气地盯着自己似的。  
　　“上帝，”伊尔森压抑地低泣着说，“上帝……是我妻子，是玛琪。”  
　　兰斯洛特对迪尔姆德点了点头，那个幽灵在这时悄无声息地消失了。迪尔姆德有些紧张地瞥了一眼尸体，拉上尸袋的拉链，把抽屉推了回去。  
　　“我很遗憾。”迪尔姆德对已经强迫自己冷静下来的伊尔森说，但他明白这句话有多苍白无力，就像他在工作中曾经无数次对遭遇了这些事的人们说过的一样。  
　　  
　　九点五十分，迪尔姆德走进凶杀组办公室。这间宽敞的办公室中除了几个大档案柜和每位警探的办公桌之外，还有一张长条形的桌子摆在房间中央；桌子上干干净净，空无一物，尽管其他办公桌上的凌乱程度丝毫不输给隔壁，但还是让这里看起来比法医办公室整洁不少。探长的办公区是这间办公室最里面一间由玻璃隔断隔出来的小房间，里面除了桌椅书架之外还有一张长沙发，大概是嫌空间太小，伊斯坎达尔不怎么待在里面，现在那里差不多成了凶杀组成员休息专用的地方。  
　　兰斯洛特和凶杀组唯一的女性警探阿尔托利亚坐在长桌边，阿尔托利亚一如既往地穿着一身干练的深灰色衬衫和黑色西装；她对迪尔姆德点了点头算作打招呼。  
　　迪尔姆德随手把资料放在桌上。门开了，吉尔伽美什走了进来，像是没有看到桌边的两个人似的，一言不发地拉开迪尔姆德身边的椅子坐了下去，坐姿大大咧咧。他西装上衣的扣子没扣，领带不见了，白衬衫敞开两颗扣子，隐约能看到肋下的枪套。这家伙还满性感的——这个想法闪过迪尔姆德的脑海，虽然这种画面他看得多了，但枪和车永远都是男人的浪漫。然后他注意到了吉尔伽美什的脸色，显然一夜没怎么睡。  
　　十点整，伊斯坎达尔和犯罪现场调查组的韦伯走了进来。韦伯绕到桌子的另一边，在迪尔姆德的对面坐下。  
　　韦伯是犯罪现场调查组的组长，留一头长发，总是叼着香烟，迪尔姆德最初认识他的时候还曾经担心他把头发或烟灰掉在现场呢——不过事实证明他在现场从来不出差错，是个对待工作非常认真的人。有时同事间开玩笑时会叫他“艾尔梅洛伊二世”，因为他在学校时本来有机会留校任教，并被他的老师肯尼斯•艾尔梅洛伊推荐到FBI工作，但最终他放弃了教职或是在FBI坐实验室的机会，转而投入了现场工作。  
　　伊斯坎达尔仍然只穿着白衬衫和牛仔裤，衬衫的袖口卷到手肘处。他翻着手上的档案，直接坐在了另一头的桌子上。  
　　“我们这就开始吧。”探长放下档案精神饱满地说，嗓门一如既往的大，虽然昨天晚上他也像其他人凶杀组的警探一样只在凌晨时才闭了会儿眼。  
　　“玛格丽特•伊尔森谋杀案，被媒体称作‘偷心谋杀案’。”阿尔托利亚站起身，把一份早报推向桌子中央。虽然她的神情有些不以为然，但是没有对这个称呼做出什么评价：“11月5日清晨五点，货车司机尼克•迈尔开车经过23号公路时看到路边的沟里有人，因为怀疑发生了车祸，所以停下车来查看，然后立刻报了警。死者是32岁的玛丽•伊尔森，社工。据她的同事所说，玛丽在11月4日下午四点提前下班，因为她要去见一个她负责的孩子——”阿尔托利亚翻过一页笔记本，“艾迪•道尔，15岁，市公立中学的学生，因为在他的置物柜里发现了大麻而被停课中。”  
　　迪尔姆德看到身旁的吉尔伽美什正无聊地把一支笔夹在右手食中两指之间晃来晃去。这些都是警探们已知的，他们分头侦查，但是会一直保持互相交换情报，开会一向是为了整合信息，理清思维。  
　　“最后见到死者的人是她经常光顾的餐厅的服务员。她在七点左右独自去餐厅用餐，二十分钟左右之后离开。她的邻居中没有人见到她回家。目前，通过新闻和网络发出的寻找目击者的消息尚无人回应。”  
　　“嗯。”伊斯坎达尔说，转向韦伯和迪尔姆德，点了一下头：“你们两个，说结论。”  
　　“死者被发现时仰面躺在公路旁的浅沟里，”韦伯把现场照片摆在桌子上，照片中死者躺在一条满是杂草和污泥的沟里，右臂与身体呈九十度角摊开，左臂贴在身侧。“这里肯定不是第一现场。她穿着粉色外套，白色卫衣，牛仔裤，身上没有证件，没有钱包和零钱，什么都没有。她的衣服上都是血，尸体周围却没有血迹，只有一些皮肤碎片。我们在她的指甲缝里发现了一些灰色的纤维，经过化验是聚丙烯腈纤维，也就是腈纶。指甲里还有尘土，这些纤维可能来自一张地毯，比如说车上的地毯。她的衣服上还有一些土黄色油漆碎屑，目前还不能确定来源。现场没有留下鞋印，凶手可能是开车到公路边抛尸。”  
　　大家看向迪尔姆德。  
　　迪尔姆德把尸体的伤口以及尸斑照片摆在桌上。“从胃里的残留物和尸斑判断，她的死亡时间大约在前一天夜里八点到十点之间，并在死后两、三小时左右被移动过。受害者的直接死因是心脏主动脉破裂大量失血，凶手在行凶时先用电线一类的东西勒住她的脖子，造成昏迷——在这之前她还遭受了暴力——然后用切肉刀剖开她的胸腔，尝试着剪断了肋骨，一刀刺进心脏上方的主动脉，接着摘除了心脏。她是活着被解剖了，手法拙劣，当时血一定喷得到处都是，凶手的身上一定也沾上了血。”迪尔姆德不着痕迹地叹了口气，“无法确定凶手是为了摘除心脏而杀她，还是为了杀她而摘除心脏；这两种目的和做法都有矛盾。不过也许凶手只是想要心脏，而他以为自己已经勒死了她。”  
　　伊斯坎达尔低头看着摊开在桌上的尸检报告，若有所思地摩挲着下巴上的胡子。吉尔伽美什一直盯着面前那张尸体胸前伤口的特写照片，用左手食指缓慢地上下蹭着自己的鼻梁。  
　　“看起来像是仇杀，”阿尔托利亚说，“不过据死者的同事和邻居说，她是个很好的人，善良而且很有正义感，愿意帮助别人，很难想象她和什么人有过节。”  
　　“这可能是宗教性质的案子。”韦伯说，拿起烟盒，相当熟练地用食指敲了敲，叼起一支香烟，但没点燃。  
　　吉尔伽美什发出一声嗤笑。“宗教性的杀人不会这样抛尸。异教要挖出心脏作为祭品，但挖心的过程是仪式的一部分，尸体也是祭品的一部分，周围一定会留有仪式相关的痕迹或物品。不过凶手也可能是磕了药，”他迅速地向摊开在桌上的档案中那个名叫艾迪的男孩的照片摆了下手，“大麻抽多了会产生幻觉，可能会让他觉得非挖出心脏不可，毫无理由。这个凶手在行凶时没有遵循常理，但是行凶后他明显保有——或者恢复了理性，冷静地取走死者身上的东西，然后抛尸。是个相当麻烦的家伙，说不定这是连环杀人案的第一起。”  
　　“或者是情杀。”韦伯说。  
　　“可能，也许凶手是想活生生地把心脏掏出来泡在盛满福尔马林的瓶子里，因为只有这样才能得到这颗心。”吉尔伽美什不无嘲讽地说。  
　　“你以前办过类似的案子？”韦伯终于点燃了香烟，慢慢喷出一口烟之后问道。  
　　“没有，我办过的大案只有调酒师连环凶杀案。”吉尔伽美什说，悠闲地让椅子左右大幅度转了半圈，“如果死者人际关系简单、与人没有过节，我们应该从她的工作着手，儿童福利相关？调查最近有没有家庭问题严重而被从父母身边带走的小孩，或是像这个一样，因为买卖白粉被她发现而被黑道做掉什么的。”  
　　“阿尔托利亚？”伊斯坎达尔征求意见地问道。  
　　“我同意，但也要考虑过路杀人和愉悦犯的可能性。我建议排查各个旅馆和酒店，并在公路设置路障检查过往车辆。”  
　　“如果是愉悦犯的话，凶手很有可能回到现场去。”吉尔伽美什说。“注意911接到的有可疑的人在某处转悠的报案。”  
　　“好。”伊斯坎达尔说，站了起来。“就这么办。等一下安排各位的工作，祝我们好运。”  
　　大家各自收好桌上的资料，伊斯坎达尔、阿尔托利亚和韦伯离开了办公室。吉尔伽美什回到长桌边自己的办公桌前，把文件扔到桌上，拉开抽屉拿了一支棒棒糖出来，剥掉糖纸。  
　　迪尔姆德从桌边站起身来看着他；吉尔伽美什有些奇怪地回头看了迪尔姆德一眼，然后把糖纸塞进了他的手里。  
　　迪尔姆德看着手里的糖纸愣了两秒钟。“不……我不是……算了。”他把糖纸丢进桌子下的废纸篓。“调酒师凶杀案是你破的？”他问道，“你为什么会从华盛顿调过来？”  
　　如果吉尔伽美什对破获那件在一年前轰动全国的连环凶杀案起了关键性的作用，那么他在华盛顿可以说是前途光明，更别提他还这么年轻——迪尔姆德实在不明白他为什么会调来这座城市。  
　　“因为我应该在这里。”吉尔伽美什回答，似乎有些心不在焉，因为含着棒棒糖咬字含糊，迪尔姆德不确定他说的到底是不是自己听到的句子。  
　　“吉尔伽美什，”伊斯坎达尔站在门外说道，“跟我来。”  
　　吉尔伽美什看了迪尔姆德一眼，没再说什么，离开了办公室。

-TBC-


End file.
